I Love You and Only You
by Viet Devil
Summary: The pack loses Stiles in Walmart. They finally found him, but catches him flirting with another man.


**-o-o-o-**

They managed to lose Stiles in Wal-Mart.

How the hell did they lose him?

"We didn't lose him." Boyd said. "We can't lose him, we have his scent."

"This is a big crowd! Too many people's scent mixed in." Scott said.

"We go to the mall all the time and always mange to find Stiles there. There are more people in the mall than in Wal-Mart." Erica said.

"Yea, but the mall is huger and the scent is more…dispersed. Wal-Mart is where everyone elses scent is all mushed together." Scott said. "And Derek is with Stiles so it's easier to find him by finding Derek, but this time he split up from Stiles to go and get car stuff."

"Then just text him and ask him where he is." Jackson said.

"…I…can't." Scott said looking down.

Jackson halted and turned around. "And why not."

"My phone…died. I was using my app too much and it ate up the battery."

"What app did you use?" Erica asked.

"…Skype…."

"Oh my god you were Skyping Allison again weren't you!" Erica shouted. "She's been gone for nearly half a day and you already Skyped her?" Erica hissed.

"I miss her!" Scott whined. "She's going to be gone for three days with her father! That's too long for me." he said with broken puppy dog eyes.

"Lydia is away too and you don't see me pining over her." Jackson reminded him.

"Seriously…" Erica took out her phone. "What's his number then, I'll just text him myself."

"Uhh…I…don't exactly remember his number." He casted a guilty glance at them.

"You're his best friend and you don't even know his freaking number." Jackson shook his head in disappointment.

"You probably don't even know Danny's number let alone his last name!"

"M-A-H-E-A-L-A-N-I" Jackson simply spelled out. "That doesn't even have anything to do with this. Erica, his number is XXX-XXXX send him a text with his name in it."

Erica tapped the numbers and sent a text to him.

_**Sent to XXX-XXXX:**_

**Is this Danny Mahealani (SP?) ? It's Erica, Jackson's phone died.**

_**Received from XXX-XXXX:**_

**Yea, this is Danny and that's spelled right. I don't suppose he made you text me because he doesn't know how to charge his phone with the car charge again did he?**

Erica laughed. "You don't know how to charge your phone with a car charger?" she grinned evilly. Boyd snickered behind her.

Jackson snapped his head and looked at her with wide eyes. He snatched the phone away from her as she laughed.

"That's gold!" she snickered.

Jackson angrily sent a text back to Danny.

_**Sent to XXX-XXXX:**_

**YOU PROMISED YOU NEVER TELL ANYONE.**

_**Sent to XXX-XXXX:**_

**WHAT THE HELL DUDE.**

_**Sent to XXX-XXXX:**_

**SO NOT FREAKING COOL.**

_**Received from XXX-XXXX:**_

**Your face is absolutely hilarious right now as you're texting.**

_**Received from XXX-XXXX:**_

**I'm looking right at you by the way.**

_**Received from XXX-XXXX:**_

It was a photo of Jackson with an angry face as he was sending a text to Danny on Erica's silver and black bejeweled phone.

_**Received from XXX-XXXX:**_

**Thanks for the picture. I know Erica is going to read this so you're welcome too Erica. ;)**

Jackson looked around and saw Danny coming towards the pack.

"Why so flustered Jackson?" Danny smirked. Jackson growled at him as he turned towards Erica, who finally composed herself.

"Erica, delete the picture now." Erica took the cell phone and laughed even harder. "Delete it!"

"Okay, okay! Deleting!" she saved the picture to her phone but deleted the file from the conversation.

"My phone automatically uploads to Facebook by the way." Danny smirked.

"Wow, seventy like already." Erica snickered.

"You're still mad about that picture I accidentally uploaded last month aren't you." Jackson asked.

"Yup."

"That was an accident!"

"What picture?" Scott asked.

"I accidentally uploaded a picture of his ass onto Facebook."

"…Why Jackson I never thought you swung that way!" Erica teased.

"Why did you have a picture like that in the first place?" Boyd asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

"More like, why he was naked in your presence for that matter." Erica chimed.

"He was crashing at my place because a pipeline busted at his place." He explained.

"Doesn't explain why he was naked." Scott mentioned.

"I sleep nude." Danny told them nonchalantly.

"And the picture…?" Boyd started.

"It was a new phone! Jeez I took it down!"

"After almost the entire high school liked it." Danny said. "Pretty sure some of the teachers saw that and all of my relatives."

"You should be thanking me. Now everyone knows you have an ass better than almost everyone in high school." Jackson grumbled.

"It did land me several numbers." He said. Jackson looked hopeful. "Still not taking it down." Jackson angrily pouted. "Why did you text me anyways?"

"Scott doesn't even know Stiles number. Challenged me that I didn't know how to spell your last name or your number."

Danny gave Scott a weird look. "I thought you guys were best friends?"

"See!" Jackson said.

"That's beside the point! Point is we can't find Stiles."

"Can't you guys just use your heightened senses?" Danny asked.

"Too many scents all smushed together in a small area I can't pin point him out. Neither of us can."

Danny sighed as he took his phone out and went through his apps. His pinched expression smoothed out to a grin. "Still got it." he mumbled. "Two? Ten feet away…" Danny looked up from his phone and started walking down the path of aisles. "Found him." he smirked. "I think he found a friend." The pack huddled towards Danny and peered down the aisle.

Stiles was standing in the cake mix aisle. They saw him chatting with an older male with scruff who was definitely not their Alpha.

Stiles was laughing at something the older stranger said. They saw him hand Stiles the last pack of flour and heard him say "Flour for you" with a smirk. His eyes were lit up like he was a nervous boy on his first date and giving the date actual flowers. Stiles gave him a grand smile, which made the older male's heart, beat faster. Stiles heart was almost as fast as the guy's.

"Oh my god, he's flirting?" Erica mumbled out.

"Derek doesn't get jealous does he?" Danny wondered. He noticed that some of the color drained from their faces. "Guess that's a definite yes."

Stiles took the flour and said thank you. As he took the package, the older male rested his hand on top of Stiles' and said "with pleasure". Danny knew, even without werewolf powers, where this scenario was going.

"He's so going to ask Stiles out." He whispered.

Stiles smiled as he put the package in the cart. The man, whose heartbeat was rising, spoke again.

"My name is Jadon, and well, if you don't happ—"

Erica was about to barge in, until one lost little pup managed to find Stiles from the other end of the aisle.

"Stiles!" Isaac shouted. He seemed real glad to find him. Stiles and Jadon snapped their heads towards the source.

The pack sighed with relief. "Thank gosh for Isaac." Erica said.

"Good cock block Isaac." Jackson said.

Isaac ran up to Stiles with two gallons of milk in his hand and a few other stuff he remembered Stiles mentioned he needed.

"I got the rest of the stuff." He said with a smile. He looked up at the other person and his smile faltered. Isaac just stared at him.

"You're so awesome Isaac!" Stiles said. He was grateful because now he doesn't have to go around and get everything. Isaac smiled as he went around and stood closely beside Stiles. He stared at the man (or more like glared) and dropped his smile while Stiles checked all the stuff on whatever they had missing. Isaac growled at him, low enough that Stiles can't hear, but just enough for Jadon to hear (as well as the others in the pack).

Jadon glared back and sized up. He wasn't going down.

"So, Stiles." Jadon said with a smile. "I was wondering if you ever wanted to—"

"Persistent." Boyd said. "I'll give him that."

"Who's persistent?" a voice asked.

They turned to see the one person that they hoped to avoid during a situation like this.

"Derek." Scott said. He stumbled in front of Derek as well as the others as they try and block him from seeing down the aisle.

"Wh-whaat are you doing here?" he asked, trying to be calm.

"I came with you, idiot." He rolled his eyes. "Restocking house remember? You guys ate everything." He held the things for his car up. "Went to go get stuff for my car."

Jackson stood behind everyone and got Isaac's attention as Jadon tried to ask Stiles out again. Isaac casted a confused expression at Jackson. The two were having a telepathic conversation with their expressions.

_Isaac! Hurry and make him go away._

_Where were you—what?_

_D-E-R-E-K is right H-E-R-E. _Jackson tilted his head towards Derek's direction.

Isaac's eyes widened.

_Hurry before he notices and—_

"Jackson." Derek called out.

Crap.

Isaac had to think of something quick before there was a bloody scene.

"Uh, Stiles, we should leave. I think the others are looking for us." Isaac said. "And you know how Derek is in public places where it's hard to find you."

"Damn, you're right." Stiles realized. Isaac grinned happily as he turned the cart around and towards where the pack was. "Hey, I really appreciate you giving the last package of flour, but I think my friends are looking for me. They're probably done. I need to go. Thanks again!" Stiles turned and made to leave until Jadon grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" he let out a low growl. He didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Uh, can you let go of my wrist please?" Stiles said with a confusing tone. "Kinda starting to hurt it."

"Let go of him before I tear your arm out of your socket." Isaac said threateningly.

Jackson turned his head towards the Alpha. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uhh…nothing." Jackson lied.

"You're lying. I can tell." Derek said. He then realized what was going on with his pack. "Where's Stiles?" he asked.

"Definitely not around here!" Scott said quickly. Everyone groaned.

Derek cocked his eyebrow up and sniffed. Sometimes he was grateful for Scott because he can't lie very well, not even to save a life. He found Stiles down the aisle near them. The sight before him made his wolf furious. Someone was laying a hand on his mate, who was obviously trying to get out of his grasp. He growled as he walked towards them.

He dumped his things in the cart, startling the three of them.

"Derek!" Stiles said. "Uh, it's not what it looks like!" Stiles was still struggling out of his hand. "Dude let go!"

Why did Stiles seem guilty all of a sudden? And the '_It's not what it looks like' _was only spoken if someone was caught doing something wrong.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jadon practically demanded towards the stranger coming towards them whilst dragging Stiles closer to him.

"Oh dude seriously? Why is this happening?" Stiles groaned as he tried to pry the guy's hand off of him. Damn, he had one hell of a grip.

"His mate." Derek growled out. "He's mine. Let him go or I will track you down and gut you with my hands, tonight." He pointed at him.

"You can have him back when I'm through with him." Jadon practically sneered at him.

Stiles let out a manly squeak when Jadon yanked Stiles towards him quite suddenly that caused Stiles to stumble into his arms. Jadon groped his ass firmly.

"Oh he's so going to die." Scott said.

"Cue bloodbath." Jackson mumbled.

"Derek can't cause a scene or else he'll get arrested." Boyd said.

"And he promised Stiles." Erica grimaced.

Stiles had talk with Derek about violence in public, especially with humans. Stiles didn't want Derek to be a criminal, or have others think of him as one. He didn't want to see Derek get arrested…again…by the hands of his own father.

Danny looked up and didn't see any cameras near them. "No cameras near to show evidence."

"I got an idea." She smirked. "Boyd sweetie, get ready to record me." she smirked as she motioned for Isaac to get out of there. He reluctantly walked out. Boyd got his phone out and waited.

"What are you doing?" Boyd asked.

"Watch." She smiled. She inhaled and exhaled, shaking her shoulders. She went up to the guys and shoved a surprised Derek out-of-the-way. She lightly punched Jadon in the gut, who finally released Stiles from his grip and sort of pushed him away (or more like threw him down at the ground).

"You bitch!" he was about to shove her until she grabbed one of his hand from the underside to make it look like he was grabbing her instead and grabbed his other hand and waited for the right moment for people to pass by. She placed the hand on the inside of her shirt, yelled out loud and started to cry and call for help.

She yelled loud enough to attract a lot of people. Boyd took the cue to record while Scott used Erica's phone she handed to snap photos.

"I didn't know Erica could act." Scott said eyes wide.

"She was on the Drama club." Danny told Scott.

"Was?"

"I think her epilepsy was too much of a trouble for her and them that she decided to quit."

"Hey!" a few by standers saw and came towards Erica to help her. "What the hell do you think you're doing you asshole!"

"You pig!" another said.

"Someone call security!"

"Isaac, hold this." Boyd said. Isaac took the phone and watched as Boyd rushed towards them. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend!" he raged. He punched him in the head, minding his strength, and Jadon fell back.

Well, Derek promised Stiles, as well as everyone else…to a certain extent. Seriously, fake or not, someone other than Boyd himself has their hands on Erica, which makes both Boyd _and_ his wolf mad.

Erica _'cried'_ in his arms as the security came and took him away. The manager came and cleared the crowd, apologizing to Erica about the incident. As Erica played innocent, Derek went over to check on Stiles.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He observed the bruise forming on Stiles' wrist. "He's dead tonight."

"Hey-hey-hey! No killing! Even though he was a serious douche, you can't kill the guy."

"He was going to—"

"I know, but look! I'm fine. I could've taken care of him myself but I was kind of avoiding attention. You made a promise to not use any violence in public." Stiles said. "You're keeping it unless things really turn horribly bad."

"Fine." Derek went through Stiles' pocket and snatched his keys away.

"Hey!"

"Scott, pay up and take his jeep. We're leaving ahead of you." Derek said as he tossed Stiles' keys at Scott. He turned towards Stiles, picked him up and draped him over his shoulder.

"Derek! Seriously, in public?!" Stiles' protested. "Derek put me down, what the hell are you doing?"

Derek ignored him and the others weird look as he walked on out through the doors and towards his Camaro. He opened the passenger seat and placed Stiles in the car rather roughly. He went over and opened the driver seat and started the car.

"Derek, what the hell was that?" Stiles shouted.

Derek didn't answer him until he pulled out and drove back to the house. It was only until half way there that he answered him.

"His scent is all _over_ you." He muttered out. "Gonna go home and _fix_ that."

"_Oh_ my _god_, you and your freaking wolf nose." Stiles complained. "Can't I just throw away these clothes?" he asked.

Derek broke the silence. "You. You were _flirting_ with him weren't you." He stated in a disappointing tone.

Stiles had a guilty face on. "Ye—M-maybe." He managed to say. "But I swear Derek, it's not what you think!" he explained, or tried to, but seeing Derek's glare made him shut up.

It didn't take them long for the both of them to get to the house. Derek stormed out of his Camaro and over to the passenger side, picking a protesting Stiles up and taking him into the Hale house. He trudged upstairs as Stiles flailed as usual.

As soon as he reached his room, Derek tossed Stiles onto his bed and pinned him to his bed by his wrists above his head.

Stiles couldn't help but struggle on out of his grasp (or tried to).

"Dereeek!" Stiles whined. "Dude, come'ooon! Let go, let go, let go!"

"Not tonight." Derek growled into his ear. "Tonight, I'm going to make you remember who you belong to."

"What? Derek—you don't actually think I was seriously interested in him were you?" Stiles spoke. "First of all, he was hitting on me. Second of all, okay I may have flirted with him, but totally wasn't into that creep. I only wanted the last bag of flour he had. Seriously need it for cooking, but that was it! Just mischievous flirtatious motives on just trying to get the flour from his hands, to my cart." He furthered explained.

"Flirting is still flirting, Stiles." Derek almost hissed out.

"Okay, fine, maybe it was seriously wrong to flirt with him when I have one hell of a freaking boyfriend." Stiles sighed. He stared into Derek's red eyes as the silence grew between them. "Uh, Derek, can you let me go now?" he flailed his hands.

"Told you before." Derek dipped his head down into Stiles' neck and sniffed at it before licking. "Not letting you go tonight." Derek brought his knee in between Stiles' legs and started to rub at his growing hard cock. "Gonna re-scent you. Can still smell him on you." Derek muttered out as he attacked Stiles' neck and left his marks everywhere, not caring if anyone saw them or not. It didn't take an effort for Derek to actually tear his shirt off along with his jeans and boxers.

"Hnngh…last t-time you did thaaaat, I was literally stuck in bed for two days." He groaned out. He squirmed a bit as Derek finished with his neck and slowly moved on down to his collar-bone. "Still remember clearly all the re-scenting stuff you did." He moaned as Derek finally got to his nipples and attacks it with his tongue.

Derek was taking his time. He didn't want to rush anything. He liked seeing Stiles helpless at his hands as he squirms and begs for Derek. He loves his erotic expressions and the delightful pleas that his mouth spews. He momentarily stops to strip and straddles Stiles as he takes his belt and ties Stiles' wrist to his head-board. He lets them go and just stares at him as Stiles tries to wiggle from under Derek and struggle out of his bonds, but gave up moments after.

Stiles was about to speak and upon opening his mouth, it was practically an open invitation for Derek to dart his tongue into Stiles'.

Stiles let out a muffled moan as Derek's tongue was mapping out Stiles' mouth. Stiles arched his back, trying to grind onto Derek and relieve his hard on. He realized he couldn't though, past only the arching of his back, he couldn't grind with Derek straddling him. Even though Stiles' was completely naked but Derek still has his booty shaping black underwear on that he really loves, he could practically feel Derek's hot cock through the cotton fabric.

He tried to break away from Derek's deep kiss, but Derek didn't seem to agree so. When Stiles' tried to pull away, Derek only pressed forward to further deepen their passionate lock. Fuck, Stiles was seriously losing oxygen and fuck Derek's stupid werewolf body. Did the man seriously have lungs of steel?

Derek seemed to have noticed his distress and growled. Stiles felt the vibration that seemed to have oozed from his throat to his body and gave Stiles goose bumps. Derek softly bit Stiles' bottom lip and slightly tugged it as he reluctantly pulled away, leaving Stiles panting for air.

Stiles could hardly make out what time it was. He could only tell by glancing outside. He remembered arriving here and it was about late afternoon. Now it was pretty much late evening.

Time passed by quickly whenever he had sex with Derek. God, why on earth did it feel like forever?

It didn't take long for Derek to recover as he climbed off of him and as he spreaded his lover's legs apart and laid down between them, elbows firmly on each side of his hips. He started to lick and suck at his lower area. He planted soft kisses as he was finished with one area and started off to the next. He continued on with stroking Stiles' sides, going up and brushing his thumbs across his nipples and started to tease them. He loved hearing the delightful noises that Stiles couldn't help but make out loudly.

He soon slid his hands down, gliding across his slowly forming abs. He felt his happy trail that Stiles had, could feel the patch of hair his fingers runs through and suddenly stops his actions. His hands topped at the source of heat, he could hear Stiles' breathing hitch at the sudden movement. He probably hadn't recovered as fast as he could. Derek stared at Stiles' expression. One that was practically helpless at the hands of Derek. He watched as Stiles tugged at his bonds, face flushed, fingers stretched out and back arched as he grasps Stiles' cock and leisurely pumps it. He watches as Stiles bites his lip and dips his head back, eye brows pinched and eyes closed. Derek could practically feel his legs digging into the mattress, and he could hear Stiles' toes slightly crack as he curls his toes.

"God—_fuck_ Derek." Stiles moaned his name out erotically. He panted out loudly and held his breath as he was coming close to climax. "Derek—fuck I'm about to come!" Stiles wailed out.

"Nope." Was all Derek said as he put his thumb over Stiles' head and refrained him from coming.

"Wha—no!" he was so close. "Derek!" he cried out. "Fuuuck—is this punishment?"

"You can call it that." He hummed out. He ignored his pleas as he dips his head down and starts to lick at Stiles' cock. He gazes up to stare at Stiles erotic expression that so happens to be staring down at him.

"For what? Flirting? It was nothing!" Stiles shouted.

Derek didn't respond to him at all.

"Derek, I-I'm sorry that I flirted with someone when I was obviously with you. I swear it was just to get the last pack of stupid flour. I know that we could've gone to another store to get it but seriously I didn't want to go through all the trouble just for that. God—fuck—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, although I gotta say it worked—but that's not the point!" Stiles quickly said. "Point is, is that the only one in the world is you and only you! I was stupid to do what I did and I'm sorry! " Stiles blurted out, his eyes had almost threatened to tear up. "But it's not like I'm the only one doing that though."

Derek looked at him with a hard glare.

"Don't give me that look." Stiles gave him a glare. "I know that you do the same exact thing too."

"Those situations are different Stiles." Derek finally said. "It was situations that I needed to do that—"

"—In order to get what you want." Stiles finished for him. It made him quiet after that. "Yea." He scoffed.

"It's a completely different situation Stiles!" Derek shouted.

"No matter the situation, _you_ make it seem so god-damn believable and more real." The tears fell. "You don't think it bothers me when you do that too? How I-it makes me so _fucking_ insecure on what the _hell_ you see in me? How it makes me crazy and awake all those sleepless nights of how and why the top rated Alpha, the incredible Derek Hale is going out with some _stupid_ fragile as fuck, good for nothing human? The weakest link that always gets the pack into more fucking trouble because my ADHD won't leave me the hell alone and still and quiet? Times when I think I don't deserve you?" there was absolute dead silence inside the house. "When I do it, hell, I can't even flirt! The only reason why I managed to succeed with the guy was because he reminded me of you! All I thought about in my head was you!"

"Stiles…"

"I can't even so much as look at guys without thinking of you!" he paused to breathe harshly, hot tears running down his face. He bit down the feeling of a panic attack creeping up on him. He took deep inhales and exhales until his heart finally relaxed. He let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Derek, but you hurt me so much more." He let out a shallow breath. "You never apologize. Don't even think that the few times after you flirted, that sex afterwards counted as an apology." He pointed out. A moment passed by quick, because in a flash, Derek went from lying between his legs, to hovering inches above his face, body pressed down to his. It made his heart stutter. He could feel the warmth radiating off of the werewolf.

Derek brought his hands up to wipe his' tears away. He had the most horrible, hurt puppy dog look on him that broke Stiles' heart. There was so much tension in the air, so thick. Derek couldn't even form words. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He reached up to released Stiles' bonds and watched him rub his wrists and curl them into fists, relieving the tension in it.

"Fuck—why…why didn't you say anything to me?" Derek managed to say. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" his eyes stared down into Stiles.

"And what, make you think how insecure I am, or how mad you would be cause you would have thought that I thought you were untrustworthy? I trust you Derek." He choked on his words. "I-I love you Derek, I didn't say anything at all because I trusted what you were doing, no matter how crazy it drives me." Stiles rested one of his arms across his eyes.

Derek swallowed hard. "Stiles." He called out but didn't respond. Stiles merely looked away. "Stiles please look at me." he gently grasps his arm and held his chin so that Stiles was looking at him. "Stiles, I don't care the fact that you're human. You're not even close to being the weakest link. You're brash, jump into dangerous situations that just makes me nuts thinking you were going to seriously get hurt. You jump in front of the enemy, just to protect us, not caring what happens to you. No matter what happens between you or any other pack member, even when you both fight, you still do it." he paused. "You are never the one to drag us down. You're the one who pulls us up from sinking. You, Stiles Stilinski, the human with ADHD, whose actions caused by it saves our asses more times on a regular basis."

Derek looked nowhere else but his eyes. "Times when you think you don't deserve me? Stiles, one hundred percent of the time I feel I don't deserve you. I screw up so many times and watch the pack get so angry and frustrated that they just storm off. When I look beside me, I don't know why the hell you were still there. Every time it happens, you were still with me and it makes me always think _what did I do to deserve him_?" he stopped to inhale. "Those times I flirted were that I thought things would pick up faster so nothing else would happen—nothing else would happen to you. Fuck, Stiles, I wouldn't even forgive myself if something horrible had happen to you, or worse—" he choked on those last words. "—or worse….if you died…because of _me._ I don't even know if I could cope with loosing someone I love so much again in my life. I'm…I'm sorry about what I did that made you feel like that. I love you Stiles." He pressed his forehead to Stiles and chanted those words over and over for his lover to hear.

They embraced the moment, staring into their eyes. Tears streamed down Stiles' face as he caught Derek's lips and gave him a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as Derek started kissing him back. The werewolf remembered to let go every once in a while to let the human breathe and resumed back to kissing.

After for what it seemed forever, Stiles noticed that his cock went soft. Derek seemed to catch his eyes. Stiles looked back up to him. "We can pick up where we left off tomorrow…right now…I just wanna lie here with you."

Derek smiled as he re-positioned themselves so he was spooning Stiles. He held his hand, thumbing the human's soft skin on the back of his hand. Derek kissed his head and rested his own as they drifted off to sleep together.

The pack, excluding Danny who parted off from them at Wal-Mart, kind of just, rested at the middle of the forest of Hale property where they were far away from hearing range from the couple.

**-o-o-o-**

"Do you think it's safe?" Scott asked with his huge puppy eyes.

Boyd shrugged as he just chomped on his bag of Doritos. "You want to go and check too, be my guest."

"Jackson?" Scott called out.

"I'm not stepping close until its safe." Jackson mumbled.

They heard Erica coming back. "Boys, it's safe now." She smirked, though it wasn't her usual ones. Isaac seemed to have noticed.

"What happened?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing for us to worry about. Come on, milk is getting warm."


End file.
